


aime-moi

by reylofics



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: a wannabe artsy fic about elio and oliver and their first time.





	aime-moi

**Author's Note:**

> the title is “love me” in english. please, love this fic, as well.
> 
> also, this is my first time writing smut, and i felt very awkward writing this. if you’re going to critique this, please don’t critique the smut. i already know that it’s probably very bad. it’s in here to add to the depth of the story, rather than to add to the already comical porn sub-plot.

They were always acting like a couple of lovestruck teenagers that were too enamored with each other to realize how foolish they were acting. This was the way they had always been, and the way that they preferred to act. For Elio and Oliver, there was no one in the world more perfect than the other. They were each other’s light in a world full of darkness. 

Stumbling in Oliver’s room, which was only lit by the hovering moon, they were quite literally each other’s light in the darkness. They fumbled around in the dark like drunk teenagers coming home from a party, trying to evade waking up sleeping parents. Their feet intertwined with one another as they danced around the room, the soles of their feet lightly tapping the wood beneath them. As per usual, Oliver’s feet seemed to crush Elio’s porcelain china-doll feet. Miraculously, Elio’s feet didn’t break under the pressure of the older man’s gangly feet that threatened to crush him underneath. He seemed to be lost in his own world, quietly side-stepping Oliver’s feet, which were dangerously at risk of pinning the young boy’s feet down to the nails on the wooden floor below.

Dancing in the dark together, the two boys were at peace, holding the other in their arms while they swayed to the beat of their own handwritten music. Oliver’s hands held Elio’s tightly in his own, seemingly not wanting to let ever go. The younger boy smiled contently, taking the moment as a chance to look down at their tangled feet. Oliver followed Elio’s gaze down to their dancing feet and smiled, too.

Suddenly, the older man dipped his younger lover back to bask in the glow of the moon, holding his back sturdily against his hand as the younger boy laughed with his curls flopping everywhere. When their gazes intimately met, all the humor left Elio’s face, overshadowed immensely by his love for the man standing in front of him. Oliver was first to close the gap between them, cupping his free hand to the side of Elio’s face and leaning in to press his lips against the brunette. Elio hummed sweetly into the kiss, moving his own lips gently to the same rhythm asvOliver’s.

The brown-haired boy was then the first to pull back from the kiss, gazing lovingly at the older man. Oliver pulled Elio back up to stand and pulled his hands away from him, as well. He carefully moved both of his hands to the small curve on Elio’s back, causing both of their breaths to nervously hike into the back of their throats.

Elio was the first to speak. “I’ve never done this before,” he whispered, breaking the silence. Oliver could sense how unsure he sounded in revealing the big confession and rubbed his back reassuringly.

“It’ll be okay,” he said to Elio. He stepped forward, creaking the floorboard beneath them.

A sea of giggles overtook Elio at the creaking sound that followed Oliver’s misstep. “Shhh!” he reprimanded Oliver quietly, putting a finger to his lips. Too surprised to say anything, Oliver silenced the younger boy with another kiss to the lips.

Cautiously, the blonde guided Elio back on his bed, keeping his hands on his back the entire time. He slowly pushed Elio back until Elio was laying beneath him, vulnerable and just for him. Looking at Elio was like looking at a rainbow—bringing beauty full of happiness and love. Breathing softly, Oliver bent down to Elio’s level and kissed him, barely. His lips hovered slightly above the other boy, their lips meeting by a fraction of a centimeter. It was such a small yet intimate action that left Elio begging.

“More,” pleaded Elio, though he didn’t even know what he was pleading for, exactly. Again, he was silenced by an attack of gentle kisses. He tasted the red strawberries from dinner on Oliver’s lips, juicy and full of frank sweetness. In a frantic sort of motion, Elio craned his head forward, desperate to taste more of Oliver and his strawberry lips. Doing this, Elio could almost swear that the red taste from Oliver’s lips was transferring to his own lips.

Ever so slowly, Oliver broke his lip contact with a whining Elio, only to look into his pleading eyes and surge his lips hungrily back onto the younger boy’s. Elio was met with another fresh wave of that night’s strawberries on his lips. However, desperate for more, Elio started to pull Oliver’s lips away from his mouth, giving him chaste kisses on the cheek as he directed the older man to the side of his neck.

“Tu as un goût si doux,” (“You taste so sweet,”) Oliver said without looking up between chaste kisses to the younger boy’s neck. He began to suck on a small patch of skin near the other boy’s collarbone, claiming him in some sort of animalistic way. Elio was breathing softly in an effort to hide his quiet moans as Oliver went to work on his skin, passionately scraping his teeth against his delicate neck.

Then, Elio opened his eyes. “Wait,” he suddenly said. The man beneath him stopped what he was doing to listen to Elio’s concern. Elio paused for a second before continuing. “What if my parents see my...hickey?” For a second, he looked like such a nervous teenager that Oliver debated on whether or not to laugh at his nervousness. Eventually, he decided against it and went a gentler route to calm the younger boy’s nerves.

“We can always cover up your,” he paused, trying to remember what Elio had once called it, “morsure d’amour.” (“love bite.”) He snickered lovingly to himself, resuming his gentle claim on the boy’s skin. Elio leaned his head back in ecstasy, seemingly being at peace with the man’s answer. His breath fluttered into his throat when Oliver bit his finished product, overcome with the resulting product of pain and pleasure. 

“So pretty,” remarked Oliver, smirking at the growing imprint of a love bite on the younger boy’s neck. “But I think you’ll be even prettier when I have you screaming my name. You know, when I suck your—,” he started. Elio’s eyebrows raised at an alarmingly rapid rate as he clasped his hand over Oliver’s mouth. 

“Se dètendre,” (“Relax,”) said Oliver. “Your parents are asleep.”

“But we’re still in my house,” gasped Elio mockingly. “This is the house of the Lord!”

Oliver began to play along with Elio. “The house of the Lord?” he exclaimed in mock disdain. “I imagine that the Lord must be quite ashamed of us for practicing sexual acts in his home,” he said with a raised eyebrow. 

The curly-headed boy stifled a giggle and pulled Oliver to his lips, capturing him with a ravenous kiss. As they kissed, their once buttoned shirts flew off their bodies and onto the floor, without a care in the world. Oliver’s lips trailed down Elio’s neck, lightly kissing the lovebite that he had made as a consolation for the minor pain he had caused Elio in making it. Elio ruffled Oliver’s soft hair while the older man made his way down the top of his jeans, kissing him every inch of the way.

Time seemed to stop and suddenly it was just Elio and Oliver in the house. They were the only two people who mattered. Their bodies surged together in a frenzy of motion as Elio’s bottoms were ripped off of him and carefully put on the floor with a raised eyebrow from Oliver and a mark of obvious consent from the younger boy. His naked body was vulnerable under Oliver’s and he couldn’t help but admire the beauty beneath him. “Putain de belle,” (“Fucking beautiful,”) he whispered to Elio. Red crept up the sides of Elio’s cheeks like two roses blooming in the springtime.

Elio didn’t have much time to respond; he was falling apart in a matter of seconds, Oliver’s mouth encompassing his member in one go. Tightly, he gripped the sheets beside him, seeing nothing but Oliver’s beach hair quietly waving in the air as he bobbed up and down on his cock. Waves of pleasure shot straight up to Elio’s mind, and he couldn’t function enough to respond back to Oliver’s earlier compliment. 

“Shit,” groaned Elio, too overcome with pleasure to think of a more appropriate phrase. Oliver hummed happily in response, causing the boy underneath him to buck up into his mouth abruptly. Momentarily, he choked on Elio wildly thrusting into his mouth, sputtering as he came up for air. “I’m so sorry!” Elio said with his eyes wide open, distracted by Oliver wiping his mouth.

“It’s your first time,” reassured Oliver. “Nothing to be ashamed of.”

Going right back into it like nothing had happened, he dove back onto Elio’s cock with the walls of his mouth, bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm to match the younger boy’s movements. Back into his previous state of pleasure, Elio began to moan another steady string of expletives, almost in sync to Oliver’s licks and bobs. To intensify his own pleasure, he closed his eyes again to feel what it was like. Within a matter of seconds, Elio felt his orgasm impending closely upon him. Feeling his imminent orgasm while Elio’s cock throbbed in his throat, Oliver quickly replaced his mouth with his hand. He began to tug upwards, gesturing that it was okay for Elio to explode in his hands.

“Viens por moi,” (“Come for me,”) he dictated. Elio moaned and squirmed in his hand, pulsating with an immense amount of guilt-ridden pleasure. He felt a warm pool in the pit of his stomach, so close to reaching his high. In a split second decision that seemed to change everything, the younger boy opened his eyes to look at Oliver. With that, his orgasm crashed over him in a wave of pleasure, his cock spilling into Oliver’s needy hand. With a sigh of relief, their lips met once more passionately in the aftermath of the pleasurable chaos.

Elio was still coming down from his high, indicated by his heavy breathing. Oliver was consuming him with peppery kisses all over his face, distracting him from the overpowering sensation of pleasure that he felt tingling everywhere on his body from the tip of his toes to the hairs on his arms.

Clutching Oliver’s hair tightly, Elio leaned into him and whispered into his ear, “Baise-moi,” (“Fuck me,”). All the while, Elio’s hands had traveled down to unbutton Oliver’s pants, tossing them to the side, as well. 

“You’ve got such a dirty mouth, vous salope (you slut),” chuckled Oliver. He soon grew serious. “Are you really ready?” Piercing his eyes with his own, Oliver waited for a verbal response from Elio.

Elio nodded but Oliver wasn’t satisfied. “I need you to actually say yes, Elio,” he reprimanded.

Shyly, Elio met the older man’s eyes. “Yes. Make me yours.”

Lovingly, Oliver flew forward and recaptured the younger boy’s lips with his own. He grabbed the lube on the side of the table, slapping some onto his fingers to tease Elio’s entrance with. The older man circled the rim of the younger boy’s, causing him to fall back and almost impale himself on Oliver’s teasing fingers. He repeated this motion for a few more times around the rim but finally gave Elio what he wanted when he sensed his growing impatience. Pushing one finger inside of him, Elio winced. Oliver began to finger him open slowly, adding one more finger, then another. His fingers left the boy under him squirming and begging for more. Gently, he tore the younger boy apart, putting his free hand over Elio’s mouth to silence him. It was no use, though. He was pure ecstasy. His head leaned back under the light of the moon, overwrought with the pleasure of Oliver’s fingers filling him up inside. Elio was still wildly bucking up under the wrath of Oliver’s nimble fingers. Oliver’s fingers were merely exploring the map to Elio’s pleasurable spots and Elio just couldn’t contain himself. 

After a while, Elio was ready for more. “You can fuck me,” the younger boy said with an accent of vulgarity, Oliver’s fingers still raunchily plunging inside of him.

Oliver paused. “I’m not going to fuck you,” he frowned. Elio also frowned, confused. In a way that would’ve been dirty had anyone else done it, Oliver beautifully withdrew his fingers from Elio and sucked his own fingers clean with the taste of the curly haired boy before continuing. “I’m going to make love to you,” he explained, bringing a hesitant smile back to Elio’s face.

Before they knew it, they were on the brink of changing everything. Very slowly, Oliver guided his cock to Elio’s entrance, not wanting to hurt him. “Ready?” he asked. Elio nodded furiously, closing his eyes tightly, anticipating the pain that would come with the loss of his true virginity. Oliver, noticing his apparent nervousness, clutched Elio’s hands with his own. Elio seemed to visibly relax as Oliver pushed the head of his member slowly into him but he still winced with the considerable amount of pain that was brought into him. When he was fully sheathed inside of him, he gave Elio a few seconds to adjust. Within those few seconds, Elio squeezed Oliver’s hands reassuringly to help him through the process. After he took a few moments to recover from the pain, Elio felt that he was okay enough to continue. “You can move,” he allowed quietly.

Stuck in their own perfect world, they moved together as one with Oliver thrusting into Elio at a slow, loving pace. With every thrust into the boy, he paused to make sure that Elio was okay before resuming his entrance into his young love.

In the heat of the moment, Elio was starting to glitter beneath him as the moon shone upon his sweat-stricken skin. “Fuck,” cried out Elio as he quickly neared his second orgasm of the night. Oliver was reaching his orgasm, as well. His thrusts became sloppy as he spilled into Elio. At the exact same time, Elio spilled his delicate seed out into the night, climaxing with Oliver. He didn’t care how much noise he made at this point.

Clumsily, Oliver pulled out of Elio and laid next to him, sighing with pure contentment. He turned to face Elio, whose eyes were still tightly shut. Oliver pecked the younger boy’s face with a series of kisses as Elio slowly began to open his eyes to the world around him.

“This is real?” he asked, almost not believing what had just happened. Oliver smirked.

“This is real,” he confirmed, gazing lovingly at the boy laying beside him. Elio smiled.

Together, they laid together in the silence of the night until the older man spoke again. “Elio,” he started.

“Yes?”

Turning his body so that he was completely facing Elio, Oliver grinned, stroking Elio’s curls. 

“Call me by your name and I’ll call you by mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> update: this story was originally written on march 25th, 2018 but has since been edited.
> 
> feel free to leave kudos and/or comments! :)


End file.
